Camp Maverick Lavi
by rabbitrose
Summary: Features my OC, Lavi the Chinchilla.What happens when a chinchilla tries to beat her halfcousin, Samson, in getting the most badges? Lavi Gardens the Chinchilla dares to admit herself into an allboys camp. Disguised as a boy of course.
1. Prologue

I posted this CL fanfic recently on the CL forum. People really liked it. I guess it's about time to put my account to good use. It features other's fan characters (weird, odd, crazy, whatever! They're all cool!) along my fan character, Lavi.

I'll write more about each chapter later but I uploaded what I have so far. Feel free to review/comment and please if you have to critique my works do so responsibly. I accept criticism but flames are just so not appropriate.

* * *

**Camp Maverick Lavi**  
_by Sanna_

Prologue - _What Seemed Like A Usual Day at Camp Kidney..._

The sun shined on the campgrounds as every bean scout woke up to prepare for his usual routine. Chef Mcmeusli was busily cooking up a vegan breakfast. Nurse Leslie was preparing for the campers who couldn't stomach the nutritious taste Mcmeusli's vegetarian cuisine. With their towels and toiletries, the children filed out of their cabins to hit the showers.

It was the first day of August. It was also the first day of the new week. Usually Camp Kidney would have a fight of some sort at least once a week. Today was a day for a morning…

"SOAP FIGHT!" excitedly shouted Lazlo.

Even though all the campers remained in their shower stalls, bars of soap and soap foam was being thrown everywhere. Raj was covered with soap bubbles and Clam was got a pineapple-scented soap stuck on his horn. Even the camp guinea pig, Samson, participated in the fight. As long as he remained clean and sanitary, Samson was okay with it.

After the morning showers and such, the scouts retrieved their badge sashes for the weekly badge-awarding event. Samson was almost impeccable when it comes to badges. For a scout, he had the most badges. He even started a secret business of trading badges with fellow scouts to attain the badges that would have required him to do very messy tasks. Today he was expecting to add 2-3 badges to his collection.

Just as the Tiddly Winks badge was being awarded to Milt the hippo, a bus accompanied by a black limo parked right in front of the spot where Camp Kidney' flag proudly stood.

"LAAAHHHHMM-PUS!"

It was Commander Hoo-Ha who bellowed Lumpus' name as he came out of his overly stretched limousine. Lumpus along with the rest of campers turned their attention toward to the unexpected visitor and quickly saluted.

"Commander Hoo-Ha!"

* * *

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 1

**

* * *

Camp Maverick Lavi**  
_by Sanna_

Chapter 1 - Meet Lavi the Chinchilla

All of Camp Kidney did not expect a bus or Commander Hoo-Ha to come over. Already the camp was a mess because none of the camp chores was assigned…

"Lumpus, we have a bunch of new recruits for this camp! AND I want YOU to make THEM into TRUE HONORARY BEAN SCOUTS! Do you hear me!"

"Yes sir! Commander Hoo-Ha Sir!"

Scoutmaster Lumpus was shaking nervously as the high-rank yak simply turned around and left in his limousine. Unlike Lumpus who was just standing there from the surprise visit, Slinkman immediately went into action. He made impromptu adjustments to today's camp activities, gathered up the forms and names of the new campers and finally called all the campers to the Mess Hall. As each camper began his way to the Mess Hall, one particular new camper disturbed Raj.

"Raj, what are you looking at?" asked Lazlo.

Clam brandished his new badge and simply bombasted "Soap-Stuck-On-Horn Badge!"

"Don't you think THAT camper is weird?" whispered Raj.

Lazlo looked at the crowd of new faces with confusion.

"Well that camper has a pumpkin head and the other one has the ears and tail of a wallaby and a beak of a duck or something…"

Even though the new bunch DID have some really odd-looking individuals, Raj didn't notice them. Instead Raj slapped his forehead and grabbed Lazlo's head.

"See that purple-haired one! There is something VERY EEEVIL about that one." Raj said.

The monkey stared at the camper Raj was frantically pointing at. To describe that camper that got Raj a bit freaked out by this "evil" Raj sensed from him... Well he had purple hair for starters. He also had nice and primp fur. It shined a glossy silvery grey and his eyes were pink yet also had the same tint as blush. So maybe the color of his eyes is some combination dark-red-pink? No matter, this was the camper that gave Raj the heebie-jeebies right now.

"Well, Lazlo? Isn't he strange?" Raj asked.

Lazlo unwrapped his head from Raj's grasp and simply responded. "Nope!"

"Hmph! Maybe you don't but there is this--! Th- This! This flowery kind of evilness from that… that…"

"Chinchilla." said the scout from Raj's left.

Raj pondered to himself for a second. "Hmm… You know Clam, I think he is a chinchilla."

"Umm… Clam didn't say that…" said Lazlo. The monkey, who was now walking in front of Raj, pointed to Raj's left.

Raj directed his attention to Lazlo's pointing hand. Then he turned his head to the left and saw the chinchilla camper. Then he turned his head to the right and it was Clam. Clam just made a big grin on his face. Raj gulped and then turned to his right again.

"Uhhhh… I am Marcel L. Gardens. But you can call me "Lavi", it's my middle name." said the new camp chinchilla.

"AHHHH! EVIL CHINCHILLA!"

Raj quickly hid behind Lazlo's back. The purple haired camper just stared at Raj's rather jumpy action then took some steps toward the Jelly Beans.

"I don't know what's your pal's problem but I'd appreciate it if you don't talk behind my back." said Lavi.

Lazlo just stared blanky at this new "Lavi" while a big banana shaped smile formed across his face. All of a sudden he grabbed Lavi's right hand and began the handshaking and cheery introductions. "And a Camp Kidney GOOD MORNING TO YOU, MARCEL LAVI GARDENS! I'm Lazlo, the scared one behind me is Raj and the albino rhino with the bar of soap stuck on his horn is Clam!"

Then it was Clam's turn to shake Lavi's hand. "Nice to meet you, have a free sample." Lavi just took the bar of soap Clam offered and peeked through the hole through the soap for a few seconds. "Yeah… thanks for the soap… heh heh…" The chinchilla seemed shy and rather gentle than the evilness Raj claimed Lavi to have.

"Marcel the Chinchilla, huh? At least you seem half as decent… The rest of the newbies are such chumps."

It was Edward. He was accompanied by his usual crew consisted of the twin dung beetles Chip and Skip and the gecko, Jason. Before any of the campers had a chance to respond the campers made it to the entrance of the Mess Hall. Lavi had to part ways with his new "acquaintances" and make himself comfortable with the rest of the new arrivals.

Lavi looked around the Mess Hall, the scouts, and the strange taxidermy. Lavi then looked into the blank face of the moose head trophy, ignoring the going-ons near by for a few moments.

"Am I ready to do this?" wondered Lavi.

"Can I really get away as a GIRL in an ALL-BOYS camp!" No one except Lavi knows about her secret that was simply hidden by her short haircut and bean scout attire.

"Can I beat Samson at his own game?" she continued to think to herself.

Lavi broke her stare and quickly glanced at the rest of campers. Her mouth curled slightly into a petite smile as her eyes narrowed on her cousin, Samson.

"I'll show you that I CAN DO BETTER!" Lavi silently thought to herself.

* * *

To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 2

**

* * *

Camp Maverick Lavi**  
_by Sanna_

Chapter 2 - _Just A Friendly Cousin Rivalry_

It was a first for Camp Kidney to admit this many new campers around this time of the year.

"Okay campers, I want to welcome the newcomers to wonderful Camp Kidney! Scoutmaster Lumpus will quickly call out the names of each scout and we want each of them to stand up for a few moments so that the rest of the campers can know who's who. Let's start…" said Slinkman.

…

"… Let's start…" repeated the peeved banana slug.

"Huh-wuh!" awakened Lumpus. The silly moose was sitting on his cozy rocker with the list in one hand and a TV Guide magazine in his other. "OH! Uhhh… yes the list!" Lumpus hurriedly opened his TV Guide to the TV listings for today instead of the list of names…

"Today channel 23 will broadcast three movie specials that are seven hours long. Your Momma, Behind the Making of Chokey Chicken's Drumsticks, and Sweet Cottontail's Gummi Angel Heart Dance? …" Lumpus' eyes sparkled as he read the last movie title.

"No, No, No! The name list!" exclaimed Slinkman.

"Name, Shlame! Ehhh the campers will get to know each other with the other activities you planned. So skip the list. I gotta' to see the Sweet Co--! I mean I'm dying to watch what they put in those fried chicken legs."

Just as Lumpus started to make his exit, PingPong raised his hand and asked. "Scoutmaster Lumpus, is that new bean scout a ghost?"

Annoyed that he was possibly going to miss out on the sickening cute goodness of one of his favorite shows, Lumpus responded after a quick glance at the rest of campers.

"Ohhhh I see NOTHING wrong. He probably dresses up like a ghost who attends summer camp. Heh, see he even does ghostly magic tricks with that wallaby bird thingy or whatever."

At the table where Lavi sat next to was Icky the ghost-like camper. What makes him so different from the rest is that… he's an actual ghost with a summer orange pumpkin for a head. Currently his head was unattached to his floating body while his wallaby-platypus hybrid friend, Jack, just laughed. The rest of campers just stared Icky's ghastly stunt except for Lavi and Tom the racoon… Lavi was still a bit weirded out that the raccoon next to her was obsessing over a picture of a fuchsia pink haired j-pop star sensation, Ami.

"Now if you excuse me I have to prepare the buttery popcorn and indulge in some chocolate milk." said Lumpus as the door closed behind him.

Later the bean scouts was called around the area where all the cabins were. Around the camp there was about five or six cabins that were empty. Slinkman had to quickly go into each of the unoccupied to empty the items into one big pile. It was apparent that Lumpus used the extra cabins as a place to store of cheap collectibles and junk.

"I'm sorry for the lack of preparations but we didn't expect anymore new campers around this time. So as a part of today's activity, the new campers will have a taste of the wheel of Camp chores along with a marshmallow campfire while the rest will clean the cabins for the newcomers."

"WHAT? We have to clean their cabins! Why can't they CLEAN THEIR OWN CABINS? Who knows how long this will take!" Edward exclaimed as he faced Slinkman.

Lazlo butted in between the two. "Edward. We got show the Camp Kidney spirit! We should start their first night here with cabins and--!"

"AND WE WORK AND WASTE THE WHOLE DAY FOR THESE DOLTS? I mean look at them! One still has his head unattached to the rest of him. Another one is a mutant hybrid of some sort. And that other one

While his angry roommate was complaining about their new camp activity to the scoutmaster's assistant and the camp monkey, Jason walked up to one of the cabins just to see how messy they were. The gecko simply turned the knob. The door screeched and moments later the door collapses and gust of unsightly dust bunnies blew over him. Raj and Clam rushed to help up Jason who was coughing and gasping fresh air.

Ping Pong looked on and said to his brother… "This looks like a long day of cleaning. And I already had enough soap from the soap fight."

"Yeah I still have that soap in my system." said Dave followed by hiccups that formed bubbles.

Lavi peeked into about two of the cabins. The wood had covered with dust here and there and each had some kind of bookshelf, a nightstand, dresser and closet for each bed. Some cobwebs were seen on some of the corners. She was relieved that she didn't have to tend to the mess that was locked away until now. The chinchilla walked by the new cabins as she searched for which one had her name listed on the door.

"…Wax Bean… String Bean…Soy Bean…Coffee Bean… Ahhh… Magic Bean?"

"Yes and that's the cabin I'm assigned to clean up, Marcel L. Gardens."

Lavi turned around and saw that it was Samson with a pail of cleaning supplies. He stopped right near Lavi and sat on one of the steps of the front stairs.

"I have forty one the last time I counted…"

"Okay… you what's this all about?"

"Yes I still remembered. And yes I believe that you can't surpass my record. Now if you excuse me I got a room to clean up."

Lavi held a smug expression on her face as she walked away. She couldn't believe that they still remembered that challenge they made back then. What was a mere childish play of "I can do better than you" is now really an "I WILL OWN YOU AT YOUR GAME" kind of play. She does feel silly that this was rooted from her times when she was a few years younger but she also knew that she couldn't forget about it. She wanted to be one of the people who go "in yo' face! I beat you! HA HA HA! Look who's dancing the victory dance now!" or something after making a triumphant accomplishment.

Sure she could have just done so at Acorn Flats where all the other girls were. But she wanted her cousin to witness her success. The kind of childish rivalry was something that Samson and Lavi always shared because they were still close and respected each other. However the competition showed more than the care they shared for each other.

Lavi simply chuckled at this whole thing and carried on with the next camp activity.

* * *

To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 3

****

* * *

**Camp Maverick Lavi**

_by Sanna_

Chapter 3 - _A Seemingly Good Day Spoiled by a Platypus_

She spun the Wheel of Camp Chores. Round and round it went… Just when it was about to stop right at "Camp Cook", a quick wind passed by everyone near the wheel. The wheel took an unexpected spin and stopped at "Do Nothing". Lavi didn't want to do any work today so it was as if luck was on her side.

But she suspected that it wasn't nature that granted her wish for the day. It was that mysterious boy who goes by the Rayzor. Not even Lavi doesn't know what he is but he was a big help with Lavi with gathering the materials and forged documents for her admission to the all-boys camp. Rayzor had resembled a raven in a way except he wasn't bird. He was always had a sword that seemed to be crafted by the finest sword makers from Ancient Japan… Rayzor did prove himself a master barber with the sword when he cut Lavi's long girlish lock of hair off. She remembered that one swift swipe through her long hair that was final touch to her disguise to be a boy. All that Lavi knows is that he has been a great help so far. She does not know why Rayzor is doing these favors for her.

Lavi was free for the whole day while the rest of the new campers did their assigned chores for the day. So she decided to get an early start on unpacking. She was assigned to reside in the "Magic Bean" cabin.

The purple haired chinny was struggling to carry all her luggage. She found herself performing a balancing act with two luggage cases on top of her head, her backpack, and a luggage tote bag held by each hand. She was already looking awkward as she walked in an un-orderly fashion.

"You need a hand?"

"Oh yes, that would really awesome if you could just help me with even one of these luggage bags. Especially the ones on top of my he-!"

Just as Lavi was about finish her sentence, the same person who offered her the help pushed her. Luggage bags came tumbling onto her as she tried to shield herself with her arms.

"Ha ha ha! I "gave" you the hand you needed. Hope it helped! Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Edward as he smiled at the luggage covered chinchilla.

"I didn't need a PUSH!" yelled Lavi. Her face was red with anger. This only made Edward more satisfied that his actions annoyed the chinchilla. The happy platypus walked past her while his friend, Jason was about follow but instead offered his hand to help Lavi get up.

Lavi reluctantly accepted the offer as the gecko helped lift herself up.

"Thanks…" Lavi said softly.

"Well no problem, I hope you don't take him too seriously. Edward's seems mean most of the time but he's also a good frie—!"

Lavi didn't stay long to listen what gecko had to say about his jerk of a friend. It left Jason to look around to see if Lavi was around then retreat to the Pinto Bean cabin.

She was saddened and angry that already she had a setback to her seemingly good first day. Lavi just wanted unpack her luggage and sleep away the bad day she had so far until it was time for lunch.

* * *

To be continued...  



	5. Chapter 4

* * *

**Camp Maverick Lavi**  
_by Sanna_

Chapter 4 – _The Stinky Musk Blew My Cover Away_

Lavi managed to drag herself along with her luggage into to her new residence. She was just going to nap until it lunch was ready. Already she was laughed at like a fool by that meany, Edward.

When she entered the Magic Bean cabin, she was amazed. Samson did good job cleaning the whole room. Even the furniture matched the blonde maple finish of the wood. She did a quick twirl to express her excitement about her new cool home. The interior of the Magic Bean cabin was probably one of the best looking at the camp thanks to her cousin guinea pig. At least her whole day wasn't as disappointing now that Lavi thought about it. Lavi hummed a cheerful tune since she also had first dibs on which of the two beds to claim as her own.

She chose the bed closest to the desk. Not only the table doubled as dresser with its many compartments and little mirror but it also served her as a means to store her personal belongings such as a few forged forms and false identification to prevent revealing the fact that she was a girl. Only Sampson knew this but knowing him, she can trust him while try to get more badges than him. The desk also doubled as a nightstand because of its "L" shape. There was also a towering bookshelf with a few drawers on the bottom, a nightstand in between the two beds and a closet. If she was to claim the desk to her right then it was only fair to hand the nightstand and the bookshelf to the other roommate. As for the closet… she decided to not bother negotiating to herself the use of the furniture between her and her "Zack" roommate...

Lavi plopped her luggage onto the bed and started to unpack. She lifted a pair of boxers into the air and sighed.

"I'm going to have to start wearing this kind of stuff…" Lavi mumbled to herself. "I wonder if it feels different from the panties I'm wearing…"

"Panties!" said the pink blonde skunk.

Lavi was totally unaware that her new roommate came.

"Wha-Wh-! What y-you mean! Eh heh heh heh! I-I-! I sszzz---said Pants…Zees" stuttered Lavi. First day and already her cover is on the line.

Zack gave Lavi a weird look. "Pants Zees?"

Lavi forced herself to come up with at least something… She grinned to hide her discomfort while her hands were getting sweaty. "Yes… they are a new kind of underpants that make you sleep better… I guess they add the "Zees" instead of the "Zs" you sleep with. Yeh heh heh heh…" Lavi wanted to smack herself for coming up with such a STUPID excuse for her slip up.

The skunk looked at the chinchilla for a moment… then he spoke.

"Yeh it's hard to sleep when you're not used to waking up in the morning. Maybe I can get a hold of a pair of these special underpants. Ha ha ha! I'm Zack by the way! And you be…"

"Ohhh… ummm… Marcel Lavi Gardens. But you can call me Lavi."

"I guess I'll be unpacking my stuff now."

"Yeah sure. I will too."

An hour past and Lavi was finally done unpacking her cases of luggage. All that could be heard was the cluttering of clothes and other belongings. She couldn't just let this continue. The silence just felt awkward to Lavi. She turned around and saw…

"COMICS!" shouted Lavi! Her face shined with delight at the sight of Zack's collection spread across his bed.

Zack turned his attention to Lavi who was just gazing at volumes of one of his favorites. The petite skunk then rushed over and snatched them from Lavi's sight. The comics were VERY inappropriate.

"Uhhhh! You see… Lavi I'm not your usual guy who really likes the stories that other of the campers here do… but I like… yaoi…"

"… Yaahhh… Oiiii?" slowly said Lavi…

"Yes… it's a term used for uhhh… you know… when a guy loves another gu…--!"

"SLAAAHHHHSHHH!" interrupted Lavi.

Zack looked at Lavi. The gray furred chinchilla eyes were still wide open. She was smiling. Zack shook his head for a moment then onto the bed walked up to Lavi.

"Sooo… you like this kind of stuff…?" asked Zack.

"I sure do! I think it's funny and uhhhmmm… hawt'…" said Lavi.

The skunk who had a blonde ponytail seemed pleased to find someone else who shared the same weird interests with him. He simply set his comics into the bookshelf then jumped on the bed toward Lavi. This was the only way Zack could stand face to face with Lavi due to his short stature.

"Wow… you're the first person I met in person who likes slash. Hee hee hee!" giggled Zack. Zack was excited to have met an awesome-worthy roommate. He wagged his fluffy tail furiously like any other super happy skunk would do.

This blew a hint of the skunk's odor toward Lavi. She immediately overwhelmed. Her limbs stiffened while eyes teared up. Then she started to fall.

"Wha? Oh no!" cried Zack. Zack tried to prevent Lavi from suffering a direct fall onto the floor by holding onto Lavi's camp shorts. Still, like a tree cut by a logger. Timber! She fell.

RIIIIPP!

PLONK!

Zack looked down from the bed with a pair of ripped shorts.

"I wonder if those Pants Zees caused this…" mumbled Zack.

Zack looked down once again at Lavi's pantless body.

"WAIT! THOSE ARE PANTIES! AND WHERE IS HIS ---! NO WAIT! HE IS REALLY A SHE!" thought Zack.

"Ohhh my God…" said Zack.

Not only Zack just discovered that his new roommate was a girl. But he had an unconscious girl lying on the floor in her underwear!

* * *

To be continued... 


End file.
